


Where fairytales end

by Cherrybootypopping



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Lizzy centered, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, dramatic af, everyone dies, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrybootypopping/pseuds/Cherrybootypopping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will stay by your side, as the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins." </p><p>Lizzy sees the horrid truth behind Ciel's contract when it is time for Ciel to have his soul taken, and Sebastian watches as the Queen is wiped of the board. Nobody wants to play with broken pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where fairytales end

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically written to a specific picture in the series, which I'll link to below

Blood. Blood pouring into her dress, weighing it down. Blood seeping into her shoes when she steps into the cold marble hall. Blood painting the floors, walls and stairs of the Phantomhive manor. She pushes on, everything she sees seems to be shimmering. The manor hasn't changed a bit.

Blood dripping down the grand stairs, her steps echoeing creepily. Around the corner, blood staining a corpse. Round glasses and gun in hand. Another corner. Two men, both blond, the Phantomhive servants all dead, covered in blood. Painted in red. ' _They're just pawns, Lizzy_.'

She chokes and coughs, blood on her hands and lips vibrant, blood or lipstick? Red all the same. Lips vibrant, moving, words tumbling out in a whisper. ' _Ciel... Ciel please, where are you...'_ She stumbles further, and with every step the rooms darken, and a heavy solid black creeps into her skin.

All she wanted was to visit her love, her betrothed, as she came by horse she saw the roses splattered with red. She ran, swords drawn, and was awaited by a man. A monster made of solid black, it approached without a sound. She saw her own skin pierced, swords clattered to the ground.

Before it hurt there was a voice, not her own but her betrothed. ' _Not Elizabeth! Wait Sebastian. Not the Queen quite yet._ ' The monster stepped back and her head got dizzy, his eyes got red. He vanished up the stairs with an echoeing laugh. The memory hurts.

Now she opens a door she never has seen before. Inside is dark, and the bodies pile, and even now, her wounds sting violently. There's a man, his eyes open like they never are, the girl on his chest, she never strays far.

A man and woman, the brighest of red. One still holds his chainsaw, the other is rotted in death. Sprawled on top is a police officer and a man she doesn't know. He's a mangled bloody mess, and Ciel called him a bishop but she doesn't get chess.

An Indian boy with his heart ripped from his chest, his butler beside him and her own maid on top. There's more people like this but she cannot make out their faces, everything is blurring and she's about to fall down too, everything drowned in an ever red hue.

The bodies of people she used to know are pressed down, by a rich golden throne and a boy with a crown. At his side stands a demon his eyes red as blood. Blood that sticks to her and she can't tell whose it is anymore. As she trips finally and falls, reaching out to the throne just above. She doesn't know who he is anymore.

' _Ciel_...' Her voice falters, and she hears herself sound so very fragile. ' _Ciel_...' Her voice contrasts the sleek, smooth voice of the man in black. He speaks, and she can't do anything but listen.

' _For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces using both the knight and the queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. You must not lose.'_

Ciel sees her. She knows, he sees her and he is aware of what he has done. Blood on his hands. His fault. It can't be his fault. Ciel. Ciel could never, didn't he order the demon to stop attacking her? There is no doubt, no hestitation in his eyes.

The demon repeats. No, not quite. He leans forward, the only man. No, not a man, who ever gets to touch her betrothed. His face, it's face, inches from his and she can hardly hear.

_'If it is your wish, I will follow you anywhere, even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown turns to rust. Even if the bodies pile up endlessly above the bottomless pile of corpses. Beside you as you lie down softly, I will be, until I hear the words "Check Mate"'_

His face hardens and he replies something, and her blood, so much blood, mixes with the bodies below her. Stains the soft velvet and the fur of Ciel's royal cloak, he looks at her with disdain. She looks back, and all she sees is red.

Eyes of the demon, Velvet of the room, Blood of the pawns, Blood of her own.

' _I have won, Sebastian. and I should repay what I owe you._ ' He's made a deal and now he has to offer up, and all this pain is just not enough. She knows that before her eyes, he offers the monster himself. His essence. His soul. The demons lips so close to his, ready to capture him, the moment she closes her eyes.

' _Oh Ciel, was this all worth it? Revenge? If it weren't for that man, that monster, could we have been happy? I love you, I'll love you forever, whatever you become but please Ciel, say that you love me too.'_

She is hurting, and he doesn't speak. They've taken his Queen and this is it. Body sore, her heart beats slower untill it doesn't anymore, and the Knight stands proudly besides his king, for a silly game of chess he got himself in.

 _It is over, Sebastian. You know what this means, don't you?' 'Check mate_.' The earl Phantomhive sits stoically, his soon to be wife forgotten amongst the corpses that built his throne. A faint purple glow illuminating them, and everything still looks red.There's stains of blood on his lips, And he dies, in the end, with a terrible kiss.

The last thing he knows, before the world explodes into agony, is Sebastians silky voice, and his engagement ring is torn off his hand.

' _You only ever belonged to me, Ciel.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ciel_as_the_King.ep6.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> I tried guys, and I warned you it'd be dramatic


End file.
